survivor_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jakkence
Jakkence was a castaway on Survivor Fans vs Favorites Biography Jakkence started out on the Fans tribe. The Fans seemed like they were smart & studied all the material to train for the competitions! However, the Fans well weren't the best in competitions. Jakkence tried his best to help the tribe by telling them easy votes during the Pre-Jury stage. Well, the time when he came before he even got sent to Redemption Island. When he came he proved to have physical skills, however, he couldn't keep up with the likes of the Favorites and had to go to tribal. Before, Jakkence realized to come and start playing the game he was voted out! However, that didn't stop him from coming back on Day 19 and start showing up and becoming active. After Jakkence won Redemption Island he kept showing up, he was starting to play a social & physical game. Jakkence would try to team up with the likes of his original tribe that were able to survive the tribals they have faced. Also, Jakkence tried to create alliances with Favorites. Once he played the game he was able to avoid being pagonged by the Favorites. When this happened the Favorites would start voting each other off now, I say this was the worst move they could've done because they had the majority. They only got 1 fan out during the merge when MOST of the Favorite tribe were together. However, Jakkence & Jalen were so "friendly," and had a game they decided to pick off each other. Jakkence soon went to the final four, during this time the Favorites basically pagonged themselves, making the final four consist of Jakkence, Jalen22003 --> Fans. And Crxfterz, Eyiss --> Favorites. Eyiss had forgotten to come to the session so he basically messed his game up. Jalen22003 ended up winning the immunity although Jakkence got in second. Even though Crxfterz & Jalen22003 tried to strike a move against Jakkence it failed and Jakkence was successful. This proved to be successful as when Eyiss came to the game, Tribal had started and he didn't have a clue to what was going on. I didn't expect this but Crxfterz betrayed her own ally, Eyiss, good job you made a mo- Oh wait didn't Jakkence convince you? That tribal it was revealed to be a final two. Jakkence went to the final three with his closest ally, Jalen22003, and the last favorite, Crxfterz, Fans had gotten a majority even though it seemed impossible through what they were facing! At the challenge Crxfterz loses first. At that point I was thinking their gonna vote out Crxfterz, however, Jalen22003 throws?? So Jakkence goes onto the finale and wins the final immunity. Jakkence went to tribal knowing he was gonna vote Crxfterz out, however, Jalen22003 came into play and decided to sacrifice himself for Jakkence to win??!??! Ok, who does that after being in a longterm and reach the final three. Please, tell me? Anyways, Jakkence hesitated and didn't know who to vote. He found the courage to vote Jalen22003 out. This move ensured that Jakkence would win the game! If he had not got Jalen22003 out he would've lost in a close vote as Jalen made a lot of allies, Fans & Favorites, at the finale Jakkence had won by a vote of 11-1! What's worse about 11-1 is that ONE juror made his game not perfect. In my eyes I'd say it was perfect, however, the jury decides one's fate and only one juror thought Crx's game was better. Jakkence would then become the 2nd winner! Host Opinion Jakkence was the best winner/player this season! He proved that he isn't an inactive that will just have inactivity throughout their elimination, Jakkence started out on a bad tribe and didn't do much until he was sent to Redemption Island. I love how he automatically caused others to VOTE HIMSELF just to take out a person. #Commitment. Jakkence made multiple allies and had a physical game. He's a great winner! He's deserving of the title of Sole Survivor. One of the other things I like is that he convinced not only FANS but FAVORITES to vote to his doing, whenever he was in trouble he would find a way to win the next immunity challenge OR use a idol/advantage. He went through a barrage of votes but survived. Good game! Competition History Voting History Trivia 1. Jakkence is the first ever castaway to enter back into the game by Redemption Island. 2. When it says "Day 15 & Day 16" on the Competition History, underneath says he was voted out on Day 16 instead of Day 17. Why? Because he was voted out on Day 15 not Day 16. Castaways